Order Made
by Zashache
Summary: "Kamu memberikanku seorang pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, memiliki IQ rata-rata, punya pengalaman di Militer, dan menderita PTSD tingkat akut," Sherlock menjelaskan. "Sepertinya bukan ini yang aku pesan kemarin." Di mana John Watson seharusnya diciptakan sesuai dengan keinginan Sherlock Holmes. SH/JW.


**Title:** Order Made.

**Pair:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.

**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance.

**Rate:** T.

**Summary:** "Kamu memberikanku seorang pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, memiliki IQ rata-rata, punya pengalaman di Militer, dan menderita PTSD tingkat akut," Sherlock menjelaskan. "Sepertinya bukan ini yang aku _pesan _kemarin." Di mana John Watson seharusnya diciptakan sesuai dengan keinginan Sherlock Holmes. SH/JW.

© **BBC Sherlock** belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suatu hari, seorang pria bertanya kepada penciptanya. Dia adalah pria bertubuh jangkung, berkulit pucat, bermata biru cerah, dan berambut hitam ikal. Dia bernama Sherlock Holmes.

"Aku sudah mengetahui rahasia dari kehidupan; bagaimana kehidupan tercipta, dan banyak rahasia yang ada di Dunia ini. Aku bosan, aku menginginkan lebih."

Dia terdengar bosan, kedua alis matanya tertekuk dan dia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Pandangan matanya terlihat kesal, berbeda dengan penciptanya yang menatapnya balik penuh ketenangan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku tawarkan kepadamu," ia berkata lembut. "Kamu sudah mengetahui dan memecahkan semuanya, kamu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mampu disamakan denganku; apakah kamu masih merasa tidak cukup?"

Sherlock mengangguk tanpa rasa malu. Membenarkan perkataan sang Pencipta.

Sang Pencipta berpikir sejenak. Dia hampir mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan suatu misteri untuk Sherlock pecahkan, namun dia menahan keinginan itu...karena beberapa dari misteri yang dia ciptakan tidak seharusnya untuk terungkap, mereka seharusnya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa disentuh maupun diusik...

Beliau berkutat lama dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan ide;

"Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau aku menciptakan seorang pasangan untukmu?"

Sherlock menaikan sebelah alis matanya, "Pasangan?" Ujarnya.

"Kamu tentu tahu kalau semua manusia yang aku ciptakan memiliki pasangan hatinya masing-masing, bukan? Aku belum sempat menciptakan pasanganmu, makanya aku pikir sebaiknya aku memberikanmu pasangan buat menangani rasa bosanmu."

"Apakah dia akan merepotkan?" Tanya Sherlock.

Sang pencipta bengong, "...entahlah? Kurasa? Atau tergantung?"

"Kalau merepotkan, aku tidak mau memiliki pasangan. Aku juga sudah terbiasa sendirian."

Sherlock berkata gamblang tanpa ada nada men_judge_ di perkatannya. Dia terbiasa untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam otaknya tanpa perduli kosekuensi apa yang bakalan dia dapat karena mulutnya itu.

"Apa katamu?!" Sang Pencipta memarahinya. "Aku menciptakan kamu dan saudara-saudaramu itu secara berpasangan, supaya kalian bisa berbagi jiwa dan hati! Kamu itu sangat arogan dan egois, tidak mau berbagi untuk orang lain."

"Kamu yang menciptakanku seperti ini. Seharusnya kamu memarahi dirimu sendiri, bukannya aku." Sherlock mencibir balik, mempertegas fakta yang ada.

Sang Pencipta melepas dengusan lelah, capek menghadapi kelakuan salah satu ciptaannya yang sepertinya dia ciptakan sangat berbeda dari yang lain... Salah apa dia sewaktu menciptakan Sherlock?

"Aku akan tetap membuatkanmu pasangan, suka atau tidak. Kamu akan belajar banyak hal bersamanya, dan aku harap kamu tidak macam-macam dengannya; seperti menjadikannya bahan eksperimen anehmu atau menelantarkannya."

Sherlock mengeram kesal. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkannya? Kenapa kamu memaksa?"

"Tujuanku membuatkanmu seorang pasangan adalah untuk merubahmu, Sherlock! Aku harap dia bisa merubahmu menjadi lebih manusiawi!" Sang pencipta menyahut.

"Kalau kamu memaksa, aku bisa meminta pasangan yang sesuai dengan kehendakku, bukan?" Sherlock memotong.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pasanganku tidak merepotkanku, sama jeniusnya dengan aku, tidak banyak bicara, tidak terlalu emosional, memiliki banyak keahlian, cakap, dan yang paling penting; tidak mengangguku."

Mendengar permintaan Sherlock yang banyak maunya, sang pencipta menjadi sangat marah. Dia mau menolak permintaannya, tetapi dia memiliki ide lain dalam benaknya...

"Baiklah," dia berucap. "Aku akan menciptakan pasanganmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Puas kamu?" Dengusnya.

Sherlock menyeringai lebar, "Aku memintanya karena kamu memaksaku. Jadi bukan salahku apabila nantinya aku dan dia tidak akrab."

Sang pencipta mendiaminya. Dia menyuruhnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian selama dia menciptakan pasangan 'sempurna' milik Sherlock. Di atas telapak tangannya mendadak muncul sebuah bola emas, yang bersinar begitu cerah sama seperti matahari. Sang Pencipta tersenyum, mungkin sudah saatnya dia memberikan hati emas ini sebuah tubuh untuk ditinggali...

Karena dia tidak sembarangan memberikan hati emas kepada seorang manusia, kekuatannya begitu hebat untuk ditangani; Sang Pencipta telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggunakan hati emas ini jika tidak ada masalah yang mendesak.

Tapi sekarang dia memiliki masalah, bukan?

Masalahnya adalah Sherlock Holmes, dan dia akan membereskannya bersama dengan pemilik baru dari hati emas ini...

Yang akan dia beri nama John Watson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Sherlock kembali mendatangi Penciptanya. Berjalan masuk kehadapannya dengan sombong, ekor jaket _belstaff _yang ia kenakan bergoyang di belakang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Dia melihat seorang pria asing berdiri di samping Penciptanya. Dari belakang, pria itu agak sedikit pendek, memiliki tubuh tegap seperti tentara, dan rambut berwarna pirang pasir. Dia memakai _jumper _berwarna _broken white_ dan celana jeans warna biru gelap.

Sang Pencipta yang menyadari kehadiran Sherlock, memanggil namanya. "Ah, Sherlock!" Katanya penuh antusiasme.

Sontak pria yang Sherlock tak kenal itu menengok kebelakang. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Sherlock melepaskan decakan dari mulutnya pas melihat wajah pria tersebut.

Dia menatap Sherlock dengan wajah bingung, kemudian senyuman merekah di bibirnya bagaikan bunga daisy. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan tua, ada garis tertarik dibawah kelopak matanya, dan mata biru lautannya terlihat lembut...

Sherlock menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang timbul di dalam dirinya karena pria itu. Dia berjalan kehadapan Sang Pencipta, kembali memasang topeng dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Siapa dia?" Sherlock bertanya, mata tidak lepas dari pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Pasanganmu, tentu saja," Sang Pencipta menjawabnya. "Namanya adalah John Watson."

"Hallo," John menyapa ramah, terlihat agak malu sedikit. "Aku John Watson. Siapa namamu?"

Sherlock tak menjawab, cuman diam saja, membiarkan matanya untuk menginspeksi John mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan lenguhan kesal,

"Kamu memberikanku seorang pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, memiliki IQ rata-rata, punya pengalaman di Militer, dan menderita PTSD tingkat akut," Sherlock menjelaskan. "Sepertinya bukan ini yang aku _pesan _kemarin." Gumamnya.

John terbalak. Wajahnya jatuh masam, dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata pasangannya tidak mengkhendaki dirinya. Jadi Sang Pencipta berbohong kepadanya, dong? Dia bilang kalau dia diciptakan khusus untuk menemani pria jangkung bermata biru aneh ini... yang menginginkan pasangan seperti dirinya, namun kenyataannya...

Tetapi John adalah orang yang penuh pengertian. Mungkin Sherlock... ya, namanya Sherlock, kan? Mungkin dia dan Sherlock membutuhkan waktu untuk lebih kenal satu sama lainnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kamu membawanya pulang bersamamu agar kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain," Sang Pencipta mengusulkan. "Pergilah bersama Sherlock, John." Dia menyuruh John.

John mengangguk dan mengambil posisi untuk berdiri disamping Sherlock. Sherlock meliriknya, menyadari betapa pendeknya pria itu jika berdampingan dengannya.

Sang Pencipta melihat dua ciptaannya pergi melenggang dari tempatnya. Sherlock seperti biasa berjalan cepat, John harus melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Rasa khawatir merayap di tubuhnya, apakah John akan baik-baik saja bersama Sherlock? Dan yang paling penting,

Apakah Sherlock bisa berubah setelah John berada disisinya?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab sewaktu Sang Pencipta melihat ekspresi muka Sherlock ketika John memberi Sherlock pujian atas kemampuan deduksinya,

"Kamu menakjubkan, Sherlock! brilian!"

Ekspresi wajah Sherlock kala itu adalah wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

(END)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Music on the background: "Order Made" – RADWIMPS)

**Zashache: **weeeelp. Ini masih ada kelanjutannya, tapi adanya di akun AO3 punya saya OuO; #dibejek _I reeeeally should stop writing Sherlock fanfiction, do I_? (yang ada pindah fandom kesebelah, kemakan sama Bagginshield... #samaaja) _anyway thanks for reading this crap, though. _


End file.
